


A Very Mavis Christmas

by lovelylilyluna



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is bullied by a dog, Christmas, M/M, Scorpius is cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylilyluna/pseuds/lovelylilyluna
Summary: Albus is proposing on Christmas Eve. Then when Scorpius convinces him to get a dog, it seems Mavis Potter-Malfoy really has it out for Albus. Will her mischief get in the way of his plans?EDITED - - wrote this back in December and it needed some serious fixing. Enjoy! (even though it’s 3 months late)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited a tiny bit. Enjoy!

When Scorpius had suggested that they got Christmas shopping done early this year Albus happily obliged, knowing that the usual crowds of people wouldn’t be a problem. Boy was he wrong.  
Albus was coming to the horrifying conclusion that they weren’t the only ones who thought of this spectacular idea, but also the entire wizarding world.  
Holding 6 incredibly heavy bags and getting slammed into for the thousandth time was really putting him in the Christmas spirit. Truly.  
As utterly annoyed as he was, Albus couldn’t seem to wipe the smile from his face.  
He had just left Madame Darling’s, a fine jeweler shop that came highly recommended.....from Draco of course.  
When Albus did probably the most valiant thing he’d ever done in his entire life, (asking Draco’s permission to propose to Scorpius) Draco had suggested the shop and that the ring be made the same as Scorpius’ mother Astoria’s had been.  
A simple square cut diamond, laced with Felix Felicis. It was perfect; elegant, effortless and so completely Scorpius that Albus just knew he was going to love it. He couldn’t wait until Christmas Eve so he could give it him.  
That is, if he could ever find him in this sea of people.  
Let’s see, he remembered Scorpius saying he was going to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a fresh set of quills and a new book for his father, then he said to meet him........bugger.  
To be fair, Albus was never all that good at following directions, or to-do lists, or the rules for that matter. Scorpius did that enough for the both of them.  
Scorpius.  
Amongst the swarms of people, Albus spotted a platinum blonde head of hair close to a small shop on his left.  
Making his way through the crowd he stopped next to his boyfriend and immediately resisted the urge to laugh.  
Scorpius had his forehead pressed up against the glass separating the street and the little shop, his breath fogging the window.  
As a top healer at Saint Mungo’s Scorpius’ job required him to present himself in a very sophisticated manner through his communication and appearance.  
Most days he would take his potion for vision, gel his hair back, throw on his uniform, kiss Albus goodbye and Floo to work.  
Albus especially loved the days when they were both off from work and Scorpius would put on his glasses and leave his hair natural with small curls at the nape of his neck and falling onto his forehead.  
Today was one of those days. Cheeks pink from the cold and eyes wide, Scorpius continued to stare through the window.  
“Hey suds?” Albus inquired using his longtime nickname.  
When they were 12 Scorpius had made a show of forming a bubble beard and afro one night out of soap they had in their dormitory bathroom.  
One thing led to another and after dancing around like an idiot for ten minutes he somehow managed to accidentally get it into his eyes.  
He cried, from the pain, Albus laughed, from the hilarity of the situation but helped him wash it out in the sink.  
Albus never let him forget it, first calling him sudsie which turned to sud muffin which eventually turned to suds which just stuck after all these years.  
“Yeah” Scorpius answered softly.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“Looking”  
“Scor, I think you sometimes forget that you’re an adult and can go into shops by yourself now”  
Scorpius playfully hit him on the arm.  
“I know that! I’m just afraid that if I go in I’ll buy one”  
For the first time since arriving next to him, Albus actually looked at what Scorpius was gazing at.  
Oh sweet Merlin  
All that was visible throughout the store were little wooden pens filled with puppies, puppies and more puppies.  
The store was packed with mostly children begging their parents to take a dog home, and employees petting and feeding the animals.  
Albus looked back down at Scorpius who took a second to push his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and press his finger up to one of the puppies closest to the window, laughing when it attempted to bite him through the glass.  
Albus smiled.  
“Do you want to go inside for a minute?” He asked.  
“OK!!” Scorpius squealed grabbing Albus’ hand and walking through the door. 

***********

Albus felt like he was going to vomit.  
The overwhelming stench of pee was starting to get to him and he suddenly felt the urge to gag.  
Looking to his right he watched as a bulldog lifted its leg, peeing on the floor in front of Albus.  
“I will not throw up, I will not throw up, I will not throw up” he began to mumble to himself over and over.  
“Albus” a familiar voice spoke causing him to turn around.  
In front of him was Scorpius, wearing this goofy grin, holding a puppy.  
It was relatively small, with curly brown fur, its tongue hanging out as it happily panted.  
“Albus....this is Mavis”  
“Absolutely not”  
“What! Why?!”  
“Scor, we both work, it needs to be trained and—“  
“She. She needs to be trained” Scorpius corrected.  
“.......she needs to be trained, and fed, and walked. It’s a lot of responsibility babe”  
“What if she was my Christmas present! That way you wouldn’t have to get me anything else!! She’s all I need” he begged nuzzling his and the dogs noses together.  
“I got you a gift already suds. It’s really special, you’re going to love it” Albus answered suddenly feeling the pressure of the ring box in his pants pocket.  
“Alby....” Scorpius lulled, using that tone that usually started certain things they couldn’t exactly finish in the middle of a dog store.  
“Scor—“  
In that moment Albus realized something.  
Looking at both the dog and his boyfriend he  
noticed that they both had identical looking eyes.  
Up until that point, Albus had thought there was no one else in the world who possessed those beautiful stormy grey irises that Scorpius had.  
The dog leaned forward to lick Scorpius’ nose causing him to laugh.  
Albus physically felt his heart melt.  
Impulsively he turned to an employee.  
“How much for the dog?” 

************  
December 19th, one week later: 5 days until proposal

Mavis Potter-Malfoy was already the most spoiled dog to ever exist.  
Scorpius had dedicated an entire day to shopping for her every need, including a canopy bed, about 80 different squeaky toys, and 5 bags of treats in every possible flavor.  
It was obvious Mavis liked Scorpius more than Albus which didn’t really bother him....it was just that recently Scorpius’ attention was placed entirely on the needs of the dog.  
It was strange feeling like he missed Scorpius when he was right there....  
“Found it!!” A holler brought Albus back to his senses.  
Scorpius walked into the room carrying an enormous red box, Mavis trotting along behind him.  
Today they were decorating their tree, a task Scorpius says is the only way of truly getting into the holiday spirit.  
This was ironic considering Christmas was 6 days away but Albus didn’t object.  
He knew Scorpius loved decorating and playing Christmas carols on that ancient radio that he refused to get rid of.  
Scorpius sat down on the floor, opening up the box and pulling out a strand of lights.  
Mavis barked loudly and laid herself down on his lap.  
Scorpius laughed, rubbing her stomach “you’re awfully mushy today sweet pea” he cooed.  
‘She’s awfully mushy every day’ Albus almost snapped but quickly thought better of it.  
An hour later they were almost done, going back to the box to grab more ornaments or tinsel every now and then.  
Scorpius was softly humming along to White Christmas as it played on the radio.  
They were almost out of ornaments, Albus realized as he picked up two more snowmen from their packaging.  
Then he saw it...mistletoe.  
Albus smiled mischievously, grabbing it from the bottom of the box and sauntering over to Scorpius.  
His boyfriend was facing the tree, hanging a “congratulations graduate!” ornament on one of the branches.  
He turned around, practically smashing into Albus who was wearing the silliest grin on his face and holding the mistletoe above their heads.  
“Gee, this is awkward isn’t it” he said jokingly.  
Scorpius’ eyes were twinkling.  
“I mean...we’ve been best friends for years and I’ll be honest, I’m sort of afraid that if we go through with this it’ll affect our friendship forever. But we’ve been through so much together and I really like you. And golly! What would our families thin—“ Albus was cut off by Scorpius bringing their lips together.  
Kissing Scorpius never got old. They’d been together for almost 7 years and still every time he initiated one, goosebumps would spread across Albus’ arms and send shivers down his spine.  
Scorpius let out a jolt of laughter as Albus pulled him swiftly down onto the couch, making quick work of pining him down and peppering kisses across his jawline.  
“Al....the tree” Scorpius whispered.  
“The...tree...can.....wait” Albus managed in between kisses.  
Suddenly Albus felt a sharp pain in his lower leg.  
He screamed, sitting up quickly followed by Scorpius who accidentally smacked their heads together.  
At the end of the couch with a smug look on her furry face was Mavis.  
“SCOR SHE BIT ME” Albus hollered.  
Scorpius got up quickly, gathering the dog into his arms and rocking her back and forth.  
“SCORPIUS. SHE. BIT. ME.” Albus yelled again.  
“Albus, in her defense she probably thought you were attacking me” he turned back to the dog.  
“It’s okay sweetheart, Alby was just loving daddy. Shhhh it’s ok” he soothed.  
Then, Albus locked eyes with the dog.  
Mavis’ grey eyes were squinted as if initiating a challenge.  
It may have be completely immature and stupid but Albus squinted back.  
After struggling with words for a solid ten seconds, Albus leapt off of the couch, stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door. 

***********  
December 21st: 3 days until proposal

Apparently the dog wasn’t kidding when she waged war.  
Mavis was a complete menace, ripping up only Albus’ magazines, only his slippers, only his pillow.  
When Albus suggested that she may be an animangus with the intentions to destroy him, Scorpius had gotten really upset and didn’t talk to him for a solid 3 hours.  
It was torture.  
Every so often he’d catch Mavis glaring at him as if trying to burn holes in his skin.  
Conveniently Scorpius never saw any of this happen...Albus was beginning to feel like he was trapped in a nightmare.  
It wasn’t until that afternoon when Lily and James came to the flat for a visit, that Albus finally understood what needed to be done. 

“Al it’s gorgeous” Lily said sweetly as she admired the ring.  
Scorpius had taken Mavis for a walk, so Albus decided to quickly show his siblings the engagement ring.  
“Christmas Eve you’re proposing, right?” his sister inquired.  
When Albus nodded she squealed, her eyes lighting up “Aw Al, that’s so romantic”  
“Can we shut up about the ring for two seconds and talk about the killer dog. What’re you going to do?” James interrupted.  
Albus shrugged.  
“I have no idea. Scorpius absolutely loves the thing. Every time I bring up it’s obvious plan to drive us apart he thinks it’s ridiculous and just changes the subject”  
“We should kill it” James suggested.  
Lily gasped so loudly she started coughing.  
“Jamie! Even if it is trying to tear Albus and Scorpius apart that’s no reason to murder it!!!”  
James scratched his chin.  
“What if you tried talking to it Al” Lily said.  
“Lily, it’s a dog. It doesn’t understand English” James snapped.  
Albus laughed.  
“Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past Mavis. Maybe I should. Talk to her that is. I’ve been thinking. Do you guys remember Uncle Nev’s dog Rozz?” Albus asked.  
Lily and James nodded.  
“It listened to everything Uncle Nev said. Understood when he talked too. Maybe Mavis is sort of like that ”  
James opened his mouth to speak when the front door opened.  
Quickly, Albus shoved the ring box into his back pocket. 

**************  
December 23rd: 1 day until proposal

“Then, when she comes back home she finds out that her boyfriend is dead and she has to solve the mystery herself before midnight or she’ll die too”  
Scorpius was leaning against the headboard of their bed explaining the book he was reading to Albus who was only half listening.  
Laying by Scorpius’ feet Albus had one socked foot in his hand, rubbing it gently.  
Scorpius was wearing those crazy reindeer fluffy socks he loved, given to him by Lily for Christmas years ago.  
“It sounds interesting” Albus said leaning up to kiss Scorpius’ cheek.  
“Very interesting”  
Albus kisses him on the lips this time.  
When he breaks away Scorpius has his eyebrow raised.  
“What?” Albus asks.  
“Albus Potter are you trying to take advantage of me?”  
Albus smiled and leaned down to place a few more loving kisses on his neck.  
He feels Scorpius’ hands on his chest gently pushing him away.  
He ignores it at first, until Scorpius actually forces him off.  
“No. Albus, stop.....seriously!” He whispers.  
Albus picks his head up.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks.  
Scorpius brushes a strand of hair out of Albus’ eyes.  
“I just put Mavis to sleep. If she gets up she’ll be up all night”  
Despite his best efforts not to, Albus rolls his eyes.  
“What’s that for?”  
Pushing himself completely off of Scorpius, Albus crosses his arms.  
“Now we can’t even be intimate with each other! Scor, is this how it’s going to be when we have kids?”  
Albus immediately feels his face heat up. He’d honestly wanted to mention that for a while now but still, it wasn’t the right time.  
Scorpius just stares at him with wide eyes.  
“Oh Albus, of course not I—“ but Albus had already turned over.  
A few moments later Albus feels a shift in the bed.  
Scorpius wraps an arm around his waist.  
“I’m sorry love”  
“Are you?”  
“Yes I am. I love you so much. Please don’t be cross with me”  
Albus turned over.  
“I’m sorry too”  
Scorpius smiles and butterflies explode in Albus’ stomach.  
Suddenly he’s being pressed down into the mattress with Scorpius straddling his hips.  
Scorpius runs the tip of his tongue gently over Albus’ lips and Albus parts them immediately, allowing Scorpius access.  
They’re smiling too much and banging teeth too many times but still it’s perfect and sweet.  
“Alby..should we...cast a silencing charm?” Scorpius breathes heavily.  
Albus laughs a little covering his face with his hand.  
“What?” Scorpius asks.  
“Silencing charms remind me of our sixth year dormitory rendezvous. And the dormitory reminds me of our weird old roommate Markus Figgins. The one with the pet ostrich. Does that really do it for you Scor, cause it’s not doing it for me”  
“Shut up” Scorpius says pressing their grinning mouths together again.  
Still laughing, Scorpius disappears under the blankets.  
It wasn’t until he felt Scorpius pulling his boxers down that he saw it.  
A flash of something by their bedroom door.  
Deciding he was purely high off the ecstasy of the current situation, Albus ignored it, just in time for Scorpius to....  
Merlin  
He must have said it out loud because he felt Scorpius lightly kiss his hipbone then go right back to...  
Bloody hell  
He was close already. Albus arched his back and moaned loudly hearing it echo through the room.  
Then he saw it again. Except this time it looked real.  
Oh hell no.  
Mavis was seated at the entrance to the bedroom, eyes squinted up at Albus.  
Don’t you dare.  
Mavis barked.  
Shit.  
Scorpius jumped up from underneath the blankets and turned to the doorway.  
Mavis wagged her tail happily as Scorpius picked her up and began to repeatedly apologize for not being there when she woke up.  
Albus; pissed, hard, still panting, looked at the dog.  
Her grey eyes were still squinted. 

************  
December 24th: day of proposal

Scorpius was shopping for tomorrow. They were going to the Burrow and he was picking up his grandmothers favorite wine to surprise her with.  
After their little incident yesterday Albus had yet to follow Lily’s advice of talking to Mavis.  
Honestly he was avoiding it.  
Sitting on the couch, bored out of his mind he twisted around to Mavis’ bed near the Christmas tree.  
Albus froze.  
Mavis stood in front of him....with the box holding Scorpius’ engagement ring in her mouth.  
She sprinted suddenly to their bedroom, Albus knocking over the coffee table in an effort to catch her.  
Following her into the bathroom Albus stopped dead in his tracks.  
The ring box was in the toilet, one of Mavis paws laid casually on the flusher.  
“Mavis.....no” Albus whispered inching closer to her.  
He sat down on the floor and reached out his hand.  
“Look Mavis, we need to call a truce. This is ridiculous. I know you don’t like me much and the feeling is mutual I swear, but we both have one thing in common...we both love Scorpius very much” he watched as the dogs eyes softened.  
“....and what you’re about to flush down the toilet is hopefully going to make him very happy. If you love him you’ll let me take it. We can share him, I’m positive Scorpius has enough love in his pinky for the both of us. Please”  
Slowly, Mavis removes her paw from the flusher and moves to Albus, nuzzling her nose into his leg.  
“Albus...” he hears a voice behind him.  
Shit.  
“Hi” he says taking in Scorpius’ shocked face.  
“Is that a—“ he choked out, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Why is it in the toilet?”  
Struggling to find words, Albus just smiles.  
“Marry me suds?” He asks.  
Scorpius laughs, wiping away a falling tear.  
“Romantic Al, really”  
Kneeling on one knee Albus continues to smile.  
“Well, I had this whole plan worked out but I honestly don’t think I care much about it anymore”  
“That’s evident”  
“You’re not being a very good boyfriend right now—“  
“—fiancé. I’m not being a very good fiancé right now”  
“So that means you’re saying yes”  
“Definitely”  
Scorpius grabs Albus’ arms and pulls him up kissing him roughly.  
“Can I put it on?” Scorpius asks.  
After washing it thoroughly in the sink, Albus slides it onto his fiancés finger.  
“It looks just like my moms” Scorpius said.  
“It’s made like it too. I talked to your dad and he said you’d love it”  
Scorpius quirks an eyebrow.  
“Talked to my dad huh? How very old fashion of you”  
Albus laughs, pulling him in for a hug.  
“I love you”  
“I love you too. We’re engaged” Scorpius says, hugging him tighter.  
Albus laughs again.  
“We are”  
“I’m going to fire call my dad. I’ll be right back” Scorpius said, pecking Albus on the lips and wiping another tear from his eye.  
As soon as Scorpius leaves the room, Albus turns to Mavis.  
She winks.......her grey eyes sparkling.


	2. Chapter 2

EDITED - - wrote this bit back in December and it needed some serious fixing. It’s 3 months late but enjoy xo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas:))  
> Also thank you to my beta babe for this one❤️love you Jules. xoxo


End file.
